Three Worlds Collide
by Y4OIfangirl-icyblue
Summary: Naruto/Harry Potter/Inheritance Cycle Xover. Team 7 is ordered to protect Harry Potter, but when they and The Golden Trio appears in Alegasia, what will happen? Yaoi, Yuri and Incest. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read.
1. Prolouge: Europe Here We Come!

**A/N: Hi, this is my first crossover fic, so constructive critism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Naruto or Inheritance Cycle.**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead! **

-_Thoughts-_

**-**_**Demon or dragons talking**_**-**

**Hope you enjoy the story^^**

*insert Line*

A silent day in Konoha.

"NANI!"

Yes indeed, a silent day in Konoha.

"Do you _have to _yell, gaki!" Tsunade removed her hands from her ears. "We are going _where_?" Naruto looked at Tsunade; it looked like he tried to imitate a goldfish, which he managed really well. "I told you, you're going to Hogwarts, a school in Europe that teaches magic. And before you ask, YES there is magic. You are going to protect a boy named Harry Potter. You are going to stay in Europe for more than a year, so be sure to have packed the necessaries. I'll give you one hour to pack. Now, scram!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke bowed and left the building.

One hour later they stood in Tsunades office in full ANBU gear, each with a bag in hand. Sakuras bag a tad bigger than the boys. "Tsunade-sama, how are we supposed to get to Europe?" Sasuke asked, his face hidden behind his ANBU mask. "You are travelling with a portkey. Now put a finger on that stone on my desk, and hurry, we don't have all day!" Tsunade checked her watch. Everybody put a finger on the stone. Instantly they all felt like something had hooked them behind their navels and started dragging. Their environment disappeared in a blur of colors.

They landed on a cold floor. Sakura stood a bit shakily, her gaze quickly checking their surroundings. Naruto groaned, "Man, I wish we could have traveled a bit more comfortable." He sat upright and started brushing off dust from the floor. Another groan was heard, "Dobe, get off my back, you're heavy." Naruto quickly jumped off Sasuke, grinning nervously. "Sorry Sasuke, I didn't notice you." Standing up Sasuke started to brush dust from his clothes. Sakura smiled; normally her two teammates would have started an all out war. Suddenly they heard footsteps running towards the room. They grabbed their weapons as the door flew up. Two boys and a girl stood in the door way, each holding on to a stick of some sort. The girl had brushy brown hair and blue eyes, her gaze flickering from Sakura to Naruto to Sasuke and back again. One of the boys was tall, his face full of freckles and flaming red hair, his hand strengthen its grip on the stick. The last boy had unruly black hair, bright green eyes and a scar on his forehead. "Who are you?" the girl spoke, her voice was guarded. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura beat him to it. "We're Shinobi or Ninjas as you call us. We're here to guard Harry Potter."

The black haired boy scowled, "I don't need protection! I'm not some helpless kid!" Sakura put her weapons away, Naruto and Sasuke hesitantly did the same. "My apologies if we offended you; but protecting you is our order." Naruto could almost feel Sakuras fake smile behind her mask. "You never answered: _who _are you?" It was the tall red head who asked. This time Sasuke answered, his voice without emotion: "I'm Raven, that's Cat and he is Fox." Sakura bowed, Naruto waved his hand and Sasuke stood as a statue. The black haired boy frowned, "That's not real names." Naruto nodded, "That's right, those are our codenames, but that's all you're going to get from us; at least for now." The boys opened their moths to protest, but the girl spoke first. "I'm Hermione Granger, the red head is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." Hermione nodded towards the green eyed boy."Nice to meet you." She extended her hand as to shake hands, but a loud 'CRACK' made everybody jump. The ninjas had grabbed their weapons and were now threatening two identical boys, who obviously had appeared from thin air. The boys gulped. Their eyes fixed on three kunais that was pointed towards their throats. "Um… Harry, would you ask you… ehh… friends remove their knives from our throats?" One of the boys asked, his eyes not leaving the shiny kunai, which were pointed at him. "Are these friends of yours?" Sasuke asked, he turned his head towards Harry. Harry nodded. The ninjas removed their weapons. "Fred, George, what is it?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore said something about guards and that they should have arrived here. So we decided to check. I assume they are the guards." Fred, or George, tilted his head towards the three ANBU.

"Well, we should go down to the kitchen, then. I'm sure Dumbledore would like to meet you guys." Hermione walked out of the door, the Twins following her. Ron stared at the Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto, and then he too went out of the door. Harry waited. "Get going." Sasuke glared at Harry, though it went by unnoticed because of his mask. Sakura walked through the door, Naruto tailing behind her. Sasuke and Harry stared at each other. Harry was about to open his mouth when someone called: "Come on, teme!" Sasuke glared at Harry one last time before he went out of the door and down to the kitchen where his teammates were.

The kitchen was crowded by people, six of them with flaming red hair. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm glad to see you," The three ANBU turned their attention to a tall, white haired man. The man had a beard which reached his knees and he was dressed in a purple robe. His eyes were a crystal blue. "I would like to see your faces, please remove your masks." The guards looked at each other, and then they proceeded to remove their masks. Naruto felt the room tense, then he removed his fox mask at the same time as Sasuke and Sakura removed theirs. He heard gasps as their masks were removed.

Harry studied the guards' faces. They all were very young; they couldn't be more than sixteen at the oldest. The guard closest to him was a boy with bright blond hair and azure eyes. What drew Harry's attention to the boy's face were the three whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Behind the boy was a girl with _pink _hair and emerald eyes. She had a kind smile on her face. She was pretty, Harry thought. The last guard also was a boy. He had black-bluish hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. His face betrayed no emotion. "_THEY _are Harry's _guards_, but… They're so…so…_Young_." It was Molly who spoke, her eyes staring at the guards. Naruto turned his head towards her, eyes hard. "Madam, we're ANBU, the second strongest group in our society. It would be stupid for you to underestimate us just because we're a little _young_." Albus let a small smile play on his lips. "If I'm to guess, I would say that your appearances are your strongest weapon. Am I correct?" Sasuke nodded his face neutral. "That's correct. Enemies, who don't know about our society, would come to same conclusion as you," he looked at Mrs. Weasley, "they would think we're too _young_, and underestimate us." The room was quiet after Sasukes explanation. Molly opened her mouth, but Sakura spoke before her. "Mrs. Weasley, I know you think we're kids, but in our society we're adults. We have been ninjas since we were twelve. We have been _trained _to protect someone, or _kill _someone, for that matter. So please, Mrs. Weasley, don't underestimate us once again." Sakura let her false smile fall as she spoke, when she said _kill_; Naruto and Sasuke heard more gasps.

"We're sorry to underestimate you, it won't happen again." Hermione said quietly. Sakura smiled to her, "It isn't your fault, you didn't know. But please _don't_ underestimate us." Harry looked at them, "Would you mind telling us you're real names now?" He stared at the blonde. Naruto looked at his teammates, they nodded slightly. "Well, Harry, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl is Sakura Haruno and Mr. Dark-and-Gloomy is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto extended his hand. Harry took it. A smile broke out on the blonde's face. Sasuke snorted and turned towards Dumbledore, "We are tired, would you be so kind to show us our rooms?" he said, tone flat. Albus nodded. "Yes, of course. It is late and we all need new strength for tomorrow. Harry and Ron will share their room with you boys and Hermione and Ginny will share with you Sakura." They all nodded. Harry started walking toward the stairs which led to their rooms. When no one followed he turned around, "Are you coming or what?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke shrugged and followed him.

Taking the room into view, Sasuke snorted. "There are only three beds. Two of us need to share." Ron looked horror struck. "Sharing? You're not serious, we're boys!" Ron exclaimed. Harry stared at the beds with discomfort. Naruto grinned, -_The boys afraid of gays? This will be fun…- _He grinned evilly. _**-Kit, what are you scheming?- **_Kyuubi, finally awake from his slumber, asked. Quickly he told Kyuubi about his plan. _**–Give them hell, kit-**_ Naruto laughed. Quickly turning his attention to the other he said in a seductive voice, "Oh, it won't be a problem, nee Sa-su-ke?" he batted his eyes at Sasuke, who smirked, quickly getting on Narutos prank. Hey who said Sasuke didn't have a sense of humor? "No, we'll just share a bed, right Naru-_chan_?" Sasuke said, smirk growing. Ron looked like a train just had run him over. "You're not serious? I mean, we're all _boys_, if you didn't notice." Harry looked slightly surprised. Sasuke glared at Ron, "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked in a voice cold as ice. Ron gulped, "No, no… um, I'll just go to bed… Goodnight." Ron lay down in bed, quickly. Sasuke turned to glare at Harry, who gulped slightly, "I think I'll go to bed too. Goodnight!" Naruto suppressed the urge to laugh at the scene, which was funnier than he would've thought. _–Man that was fun. -_ Kyuubi laughed _**-You're right, kit.- **_"Well, Sa-su-ke, we really should go to sleep." Naruto smiled slyly at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They both lay down in bed. "Dobe, try not to squirm so much in your sleep. If you do I'll have to kick you out of the bed. Goodnight." Sasuke smirked. "Teme! Shut the hell up!" Naruto huffed and closed his eyes, instantly he fell asleep. Sasuke smiled before he too closed his eyes, _-This is going to be a long mission-, _he thought for himself before he drifted to sleep.

*insert Line*

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue of "Three Worlds Collide"^^**

**Please leave a review, constructive critism is welcome.**

**Ja Ne**

**Weaselgirl**


	2. Ch1: Trouble In Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hey, I know it's a time since I updated last. I'm so sorry. I've been busy with exams' and other school stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or Inheritance Cycle.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I made it in a hurry. So please bear with me^^**

'_Thinking'_

*sounds*

'**Demon or dragons talking'**

"Talking"

Naruto tightened his grip on a warm figure, '_Wait, warm _figure_?' _He opened his eyes and startled kicked the sleeping body next to him, _really _hard. The figure landed on the floor with a loud *thump*. "Dobe…" the voice of a pissed Uchiha reached the Kyuubi containers ears. Naruto gulped, man was he dead. The pale and slender frame of Sasuke Uchiha rose gracefully up from the floor, his mouth twisted in an evil smirk. "What the hell was that for, dobe?" Sasuke asked calmly, which only made the other ANBU more nervous. Nervously grinning and rubbing his hand on the back of his head Naruto answered, "Good Morning…?" The Uchiha smiled, an evil, terrifying smile. "In that case," Sasuke took a few steps closer Naruto, "good morning to you too." Sasuke punched Naruto off the bed and into the wall on the other side of the room. The yell Naruto made was probably loud enough to wake up all of Grimmauld Place 12 inhabitants. "WHAT THE HELL, TEME!?" Well if they weren't awake they'd surely be now. "We was about to ask the same." Harry and Ron, awake from the noise the two ANBU had made, asked in unison. Sasuke smirked, "Oh, just wishing each other good morning, nee _Naruto_?" Harry frowned, _'This is how they say good morning?' _Naruto grinned, "Yeah, just wishing each other a good morning." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his dobe. _'Wait, mine? When the hell was the dobe mine?' _Sasuke was saved from further thoughts about _his _dobe, when the door slammed open and let in three curious red-heads, one irritated bushy brown and a dangerously angry pinkette.

Sakura glared daggers at Sasuke and Naruto. God when would they stop their petty arguments? They bothered her every wake hour, but now they wouldn't give her some well deserved sleep? "S-sakura-chan, I c-can explain," Naruto said quickly when they saw one of Sakuras veins pop out on her forehead. Sasuke sighed before starting to explain to Sakura. It wasn't that he was afraid of her brute strength, really. He was just concerned about the blond idiot and the damage she would inflict on him. Honestly. When he was finished Sakura seemed to have relaxed. "Wait, hold on a sec. You said he kicked you out of the _bed_. What was he doing in _your _bed?" It was Ginny who spoke, her brown eyes glinting somewhat mischievously. Naruto blushed. Sasuke only raised one perfect eyebrow. "How many beds do you see in here?" Sasuke looked at her. She glanced over the room, "Only three. So that means… You _shared_?" Ginny's eyes widened. The twins chuckled, this was a too good opportunity to let go. "Geez, Ginny. We didn't know you were homophobe? Oh Fred, our little baby sister is complete homophobic, like our dear Ronnikins. What shall we do?" George exclaimed dramatically, holding one hand over his chest like it hurt. Fred shook his head, "I know George. How could they? Evil little munchkins, they are." They laughed. "Hey, I'm not like Ron!" Ginny glared at her brothers. The twins laughed harder. "I'm NOT homophobic!" Ron glared at his older brothers too. His ears got a shade of red that could rival his hair. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other; Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile before joining the laughing crowd.

*insert line*

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched with slight amusement as Naruto ran around in the street of Diagon Ally with an excitement that would suit a five year old in a candy store. Now and then he would exclaim loudly "Look at this weird thing, Sasuke-Teme!" or "Isn't that owl pretty Sakura-chan?" Sasuke and Sakura on the other side didn't find their blondes excitement weird, on the contrary. Sakura would look at things with interest, but Sasuke for that matter would only reply the blonde with a simple "Hn." Hermione looked around, "Hey, guys. People are watching." Harry and Ron looked around. Hermione was right; people were watching Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Some even pointed their fingers in the direction of the blonde. A loud yell made The Golden Trio jump, they turned around and gasped. Naruto stood outside the pet shop surrounded by angry birds and other animals. He held his hands over his head to protect his face from claws and beaks. The shop keeper tried to calm the animals down, but they only became angrier. Sakura and Sasuke fought the animals to get close to Naruto. When they were close enough they grabbed the blonde and made a dash to the closest shop and closed the door behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed quickly.

**A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger^^ I'll try to update next chappie fast.**

**R&R^^**


	3. Ch2: Journey to Hogwart

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry this chapter is late! I've had a terrible writer block!! NO INSPIRATION!!!! And the fact that I'm a little, tiny, weenie lazy…. *Runs from daggers and other sharp objects* Please don't kill me!! *Now hiding from the Spork of Doom***

**Warning: Yaoi, Incest and others. **

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing….**

"Talking"

_-Thoughts-_

_**-Demon or dragon talking-**_

***Insert line***

_Naruto stood outside the pet shop surrounded by angry birds and other animals. He held his hands over his head to protect his face from claws and beaks. The shop keeper tried to calm the animals down, but they only became angrier. Sakura and Sasuke fought the animals to get close to Naruto. When they were close enough they grabbed the blonde and made a dash to the closest shop and closed the door behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed quickly._

They were inside an old bookstore lit up by only a few candles. It didn't look like there was anybody inside the store, except themselves. Harry looked at Naruto. He sat on the floor. Sasuke and Sakura sat beside him, a green light emitting from Sakura's palm. "Naruto! Let me heal your injuries!" Sakura pressed her palm against Naruto's shoulder, which was bleeding from a long cut. Naruto shook her hand away,"Sakura-Chan… Don't worry about me. Kyuubi will heal them. Don't waste your Chakra on me." Naruto raised his head. He gave her a reassuring smile. Sasuke gave Naruto a look filled with suspicion and…worry. Harry cleared his throat, the three ninjas jumped slightly from the sudden noise. "What happened out there?" he looked at Naruto. Naruto grinned, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Animals never liked me. My Chakra is… well, different." Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _different_?" Naruto stopped grinning. He lowered his eyes. "Well, it's nothing. Really…" Hermione frowned. Narutos head popped up, sported by a wide grin. "Hey, let's get the shopping done! I can't wait!" He almost ran out of the store, dragging the rest after him. Ron looked at Harry, "That was a serious mood swing." Harry nodded. Hermione shook her head and whispered to the boys: "I don't think that was a mood swing Ron. I think he's rather skilled in hiding his real emotions."

After buying their school equipment and books only their wands remained. Olivander greeted them with a tiny smile when they entered his shop. "Ah, new students at Hogwart?" Sasuke nodded, "Let me take your measurements, please stand still while I do. Who's first?" Sakura were first up. Sakura tried 13 wands, she were about to swing her 14th wand when she were engulfed in hot air. The air held a strong scent of cherry blossoms. "Ah, 11 inches, cherry tree, a phoenix feather for core and it's been soaked in phoenix tears. This wand is especially good for healing spells." Olivander smiled. Sasuke were next. After fifty-three wands Olivander handed him a black and silver wand. As Sasuke took it fire engulfed his hand. Olivander smiled again, "Strange… 13 inches, made of a very rare fire tree only found in Japan, scale from an ancient Japanese silver dragon as core, a powerful wand. A very powerful wand indeed." The Golden Trio shared a look. "Next." Naruto stepped forward.

Naruto had tried sixty-four wands. Olivander were currently in the back of his dark shop, mumbling about strange kids and unique wands. "Man, I'm going to fall asleep soon." Naruto stretched. "Here boy." Olivander held out a orange and red wand. Naruto took it and instantly felt a warm wind engulf him. Olivander frowned, "Strange, very strange… 12 inches, rare fire willow, and fur from an ancient nine tailed fox demon from Japan. That wand is powerful and one of the oldest I have. You boys have some of the most powerful wands I've ever made." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

***Insert line***

_-Can't he just stop GAWKING like a FISH on LAND!?!- _Oh, Sakura wanted to punch the living daylight out of her blonde teammate. Couldn't he see that people was giving them weird stares? "Dobe shut your mouth." _–Thank you Sasuke! -_"Teme! Don't call me Dobe!!" Sasuke smirked, "But it suits you." Naruto clenched his fists. "Damn you Uchiha! I swear that someday, I WILL kick that superior butt of yours!" Harry and co. sighed, Sakura shook her head. When would they stop? They had arrived at King's Cross Station ten minutes ago, and Naruto had started gawking like a fish on land when they got their first look at Hogwarts Express. Sakura and Sasuke had admitted that the train was HUGE, but they didn't start gawking like fish on land. Okay, maybe they did the first two minutes, but they stopped. Naruto had GAWKED about TEN FRICKIN minuets.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THE TRAIN LEAVES IN FIVE MINUTES!" The yell made the teenagers jump. Madeye Moody came towards them, his magical blue eye spinning, checking everyone on the platform. Hermione cleared her throat, "We were just about to get going. Harry, Ron, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, come on." With that, they started dragging their luggage towards the train. Well, the wizards dragged their luggage.

Harry sighed, finally an empty compartment. Was it just him or did the train get more packed over the years? Ron and Hermione had gone to do their duties as prefects, so he was alone with the three ninjas. Sakura read a book, Sasuke looking emotionless out the window and Naruto was fast asleep. Harry closed his eyes feeling drowsy. He was about to float into dream land when the compartment door was opened. Ginny smiled at them, behind her stood Luna and Neville. They smiled brightly at Harry. "Hi guys. Couldn't find a compartment?" Neville nodded. "Um, who are you?" Luna looked at Sakura, Sasuke and the (loudly) sleeping blonde. Sakura put away her book, smiling at the three. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno; I'm a transfer student from Japan. Nice to meet you." Luna smiled her dreamy smile, extending her hand for Sakura to shake. "I'm Luna Lovegood. Who are those boys?" Sasuke answered, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and the sleeping idiot besides me is Naruto Uzumaki. We're all transfer students from Japan. "Hey! 'M no idiot. Te*yawn*me. "Naruto sat up and stretched, smiling at the visitors. "Like Mr. Emo," Sasuke whacked him on the head. "OW! TEME!" Naruto punched after Sasuke, only to have his punch dodged. "Dobe, your aim is far off. Think you need more practice, hmm?" Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend… NO! _Teammate_! His blonde _teammate_, not friend. Naruto cocked his head to the left as Sasukes Superior Smirk™ turned into a scowl. "You alright Sasuke?" Ginny waved her in front of his face. Sasuke shook his head to clear away those remaining thought about a certain blonde idiot. "I'm fine, just spaced out a little." The gang stared at him. "Are you feeling alright Sasuke? You don't feel dizzy, nauseous?" Sakura touched his forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever." Sasuke gawked, yes GAWKED, at Sakura. "What the hell! I'm FINE, goddamnit!" Hmm, maybe Sasuke was human after all.

***Insert line***

The Golden Trio, The Konoha Nins, Neville, Luna and Ginny were walking towards the carriages. Sakura and Ginny giggling together at something, Harry and Ron discussing Quididtch (I think I spelled it wrong^^') and Luna was discussing something with Neville, perhaps something about nargels. Sasuke and Naruto walked behind the gang, both silent, thoughts on their wands. "Look, there's the castle." They looked up and gawked, well Naruto did. It was huge! Harry laughed at the ninjas faces, "Home sweet home."


End file.
